Luna rota
by Luka-sama
Summary: De algo estaba seguro el pequeño Naruto de cinco años, era que esa niña rara no le iba a quitar el hogar en su familia solo por que sus padres no estaban, fuera lo que significara aquello. Claro que como todo niño tuvo que aceptar lo que sus padres decidieron, no todo era tan malo, esa niña parecía buscar la misma luna rota que él queria encontrar, aunque no todo se logre recordar.


_Fanfiction me trolleo dos días en que no pude meterme a Fanfiction XD pero ahora todo solucionado y vuelvo con una historia Naruhina para aliviar mi propio ser._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Luna rota**

Recordaba ver la luna…una luna brillante.

Pero veía solo la mitad.

¿Dónde estaría la otra mitad de la luna?

…

En su vida había una serie de situaciones que él no pudo olvidar nunca, cosas que desde que somos pequeños nos llegan a marcar para toda la vida y por lo tanto llegan a formar el carácter que tenemos. Como cuando aprender que tu mamá cocina muy rico el ramen, cuando ves a tu abuelo reír siempre o cuando tu padre te regaña por subir a un árbol muy alto.

Para Namikaze Naruto había muchas cosas buenas o malas que aprender.

Pero como todo niño aun no es consciente de lo que aprender es algo que te acompaña al futuro. Puede que por ese motivo no comprendiera bien de lo que hablaban sus padres aquella tarde lluviosa, tampoco entendía quien era la niña rara que estaba junto un bebé que cargaba su abuelo Jiraiya.

Solo recordaba los ojos blancos de la niña que parecían muertos.

…

La desconocida pronto tuvo un nombre, Hinata Hyuga, una niña rara cuyos padres ya no estaban (según la explicación de su madre) y por lo tanto su abuelito Jiraiya se encargaría de cuidar junto a sus padres. Realmente la idea no le gustaba mucho, ver a sus padres siempre cargando aquella bebe de nombre Hanabi mientras lo ignoraban no era algo que le gustara.

Él era su hijo, no ellas.

Igual después de su primer berrinche y posterior castigo, su mente infantil comenzó a aceptar su actual situación.

Miraba aburrido como Hanabi lloraba y su madre decía que era adorable, ya no era tan genial que su abuelito viviera en la casa de al lado si pasaba ahora todo el tiempo en la suya.

-¿Hinata-chan quieres comer?-propuso su abuelo.

Como era costumbre la niña no contesto, enserio parecía como si estuviera muerta. Desde su llegada a la familia no decía nada, ni una palabra. Inocentemente le pregunto a su padre si ella era tonta o se hacía, claro que el siguiente castigo le hizo no preocuparse por nada relacionada con la niña.

Después de una semana de la llegada de la niña su mejor amigo vino a visitarle. Uchiha Sasuke se quedó pensativo viendo a Hinata, luego le saludo con la mano y esta solo lo vio en forma de reconocimiento, fue un asentimiento antes de seguir a Jiraiya como de costumbre.

-Esa niña venía a mi casa antes…sus padres eran amigos de los míos, Itachi dijo que murieron en un accidente-explico Sasuke restándole importancia.

Naruto quiso mencionar que él odiaba a las niñas porque lo acosaban todo el tiempo, pero como Hinata lo ignoro pudo suponer el por qué no le caía tan mal; la había saludado, eso era más de lo que recibió Sakura-chan.

Siguieron jugando como de costumbre.

…

Con un mes ya en su hogar Naruto se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Hinata, incluso se podría decir que le era indiferente. La niña no hablaba nunca y solamente parecía interesada en las cosas cuando veía a su hermanita menor, tenía un especial apego a Jiraiya y aunque al principio eso le puso celoso, la cara de tristeza de la niña le hizo compartir a su querido abuelo.

Ese día Kushina estaba cuidando de Hanabi quien parecía contenta con la atención, Minato dormía en el sillón cansado por su trabajo y Jiraiya estaba en el comedor con un gran plato de frituras que le daba a Hinata.

Dado que no quería estar cerca de un bebé por miedo hacerle llorar y salir regañado, tomo asiento al lado de su abuelo quien le paso las frituras para que el comiera.

Que aburrido.

-Jiji veamos una película-dijo pensando en la nueva de pokémon que había salido hace poco.

Jiraiya lo vio un momento, luego de reojo miro a Hinata quien no prestaba atención a nada en particular.

-Kushina llevare a los niños al cine que está cerca-anuncio.

La mujer pego un grito al cielo que hizo llorar a la bebé y por ende despertar a Minato, al final tras mucha suplica la mujer término aceptando a regañadientes.

Emocionado en el asiento trasero estaba el pequeño Naruto, a su lado Hinata miraba aburrida por la ventana mientras el abuelo conducía. No duraron mucho y antes de pensarlo ya estaban en la sala de cine con palomitas y refrescos. Luego de una hora de risas, lágrimas y acción por parte de Naruto, los tres integrantes salieron del lugar.

-Fue genial dattebayo-exclamo el pequeño rubio con ojos brillantes.

Su abuelo miraba todo indiferente intentando reprimir un bostezo, la película era algo aburrida para él, ni una chica bonita con pechos salió.

-Lo mejor fue cuando salieron los pokémon clonados-siguió diciendo el niño-Yo quiero un Charazar-añadió emocionado.

-Charizard-corrigió una voz aguda.

Los dos hombres giraron a ver curiosos quien había sido, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba la pequeña Hinata al lado de ambos con mirada algo perdida. Se vieron entre sí inseguros ya que la niña nunca había dicho una palabra frente a ellos.

-Su nombre es Charizard-volvió a repetir la niña.

Esa fue la primera vez que la pequeña Hinata hablo, también como ambos niños consiguieron un GameBoy para cada uno.

…

Realmente no recordaba mucho lo que paso después de la salida al cine, con tan solo cinco años aún era muy chico. Pero eso sí, en su mente estaba el vago recuerdo de aquellas tardes jugando con sus video juegos al lado de Hinata, siempre en cada uno de ellos la menor siempre ganaba fácilmente y él se autoproclamo su rival de video juegos. La niña no había dicho mucho después de aquella tarde de película, pero al menos trataba de decir gracias con sus padres y un sí o no, usualmente conversaba un poco más con Jiraiya.

Era rara.

Naruto descubrió eso cuando el primer día de clases para ambos, la pequeña solo se sentó en una esquina sin ver a nadie. Él por otro lado tomo asiento junto a Sasuke para hablar sobre la serie de Dragón Ball que habían comenzado a ver hace unos días por la tarde, curiosamente Hinata se unía con ellos sin molestar, pero ahora no les prestaba mucha atención.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años.

Todo seguía igual.

En su cumpleaños número 10 sus padres organizaron una gran fiesta, animadamente invito a la mayoría de sus compañeros que aceptaron. Todo estaba decorado de forma de súper héroes y una pelea de barro fue la que provoco un buen regaño de parte de su madre.

Fue casi dos horas después que noto que Hinata no estaba.

-¿Dónde está Hinata mamá?-pregunto curioso.

Noto como Hanabi tampoco estaba.

-Esta con Hanabi en su casa, no se sentía muy bien-explico ella con una leve sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño notando la mentira, pero igual la ignoro.

Después de aquello paso con mal humor, el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde viendo una nueva serie con la niña, esta incluso sonrió varias veces cuando pasaba algo gracioso y le dio un pastel por su cumpleaños que horneo con su papá.

Que rayos pasaba con esa rara.

A veces parecía ser su amiga y de pronto se apartaba.

De algo estuvo seguro, el pastel que comió ese día no era tan rico como el de Hinata.

…

Con el fin de averiguar que pasaba con la niña no le quedó otra opción que hostigarla, en la escuela se sentaba a su lado a pesar que lo ignoraba, en la casa la seguía hasta que su madre lo detenía a gritos y acepto ver Heidi con ella con tal de averiguarlo.

Para su temor la serie no estuvo tan mala…algo dramático pero tolerable.

No paso más de un mes en su misión cuando escucho unos niños burlándose de Hinata, decían sobre lo rara que era y como parecía un muerto viviente.

Vale él pensaba que era rara, pero en el buen sentido.

La niña jugaba con él a los video juegos (algo que ningún otra chica hacía), le daba de su comida en casa, siempre abrazaba a la pequeña Hanabi (la cual ahora quería como una hermana) antes de dormir, veía series con él y lo ayudaba en sus travesuras.

Era su amiga.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

…

La semana que paso castigado por la pelea fue una tortura, su madre como castigo le obligo ayudarla en las tareas de la casa hasta que se disculpara con sus compañeros, se negó y prefirió limpiar su cuarto toda la vida de ser necesario.

Una tarde donde estaba en su cama sin televisión (parte del castigo), Hinata llego con su ahora Ds y un juego de pokémon diamante.

-Por eso prefería alejarme de ti, no quería causarte problemas-menciono viendo al suelo con pesar.

Eso le provoco un dolor de estómago, la chica lo sabía y peor aún, sabía que se burlaban de ella.

-Yo voy a protegerte-dijo el rubio convencido.

Noto los ojos incrédulos de ella sobre él.

-Porque somos amigos dattebayo-

Fue la primera vez que el rostro de Hinata tuvo una sonrisa tan bonita que fuera sincera.

…

Cumpliendo su palabra el tiempo seguía pasando, un año para ser preciso. Al final su comportamiento trajo sus frutos ya que Hinata era un poco más abierta, incluso Sasuke termino aceptándola como amistad y retándola siempre que podía a los video juegos (Hinata también le ganaba fácilmente)

Es por ese motivo que cuando le fue avisado que la niña se iría a Estados Unidos con su abuelo y Hanabi, fue en ese momento que la idea no sonó tan bien como pudo haber sido hace años.

-Es mi amiga dattebayo-

-Jiraiya es su tutor legal dattebasa-

-Que se vaya solo ese jiji-

-Oe Mocoso-

-Naruto comprende, Jiraiya se ira por unos años y es mejor para la educación de Hinata, un primo de ella está en Estados Unidos-

-Nosotros somos ahora su familia dattebayo-

-Pues ellos también dattebasa-

Obviamente con solo once años perdió patéticamente una discusión, pero con todo su orgullo aun existente dio un fuerte portazo en su cuarto y se cruzó de brazos indignado. No acepto hablar con nadie, excepto cuando la pequeña Hinata entro en su cuarto con un tazón lleno de helado que acepto por el hambre.

Los dos se quedaron en el cuarto y vieron de reojo como la luna ya había salido, pero esta solo mostraba la mitad de la luna por la fecha.

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo Naruto en voz baja.

La niña solo sonrió antes de quitarse uno de sus cabellos y se lo mostro, no era tan largo ya que el pelo apenas si le llegaba a los hombros.

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

Habían estado leyendo un manga al mismo tiempo, en el manga mostraba como unos personajes mostraban como hacer una promesa.

Se quitó un cabello de su cabeza que ato en el meñique de la niña y esta hacía lo mismo.

-Encontraremos la otra mitad de la luna-dijo la pequeña divertida.

Realmente no entendió a qué se refería.

-Cuando la encuentre volveremos a estar juntos-dijo como si fuera un reto.

Ella solo sonrió.

…

Cuanto tiempo había pasado de aquello, no recordaba muy bien la despedida del día siguiente ni mucho menos los años que le siguieron. Sus memorias se olvidaron levemente y pronto nuevos recuerdos llegaron, tuvo muchos amigos y rio bastante, hubieron lágrimas y discusiones…su vida siguió adelante. Cada cierto tiempo llegaba una carta de su abuelo que le recordaba a Hinata, su amiga de la infancia.

Claro que ahora con 18 años comprendió muchas cosas.

Comprendió que los padres de ella eran abogados famosos que fueron acecinados por intentar meter a la cárcel a un tipo malo, al final el tipo fue a la cárcel pero eso no los devolvió a la vida. Jiraiya se llevó a Hinata lejos cuando supo que el hombre salió libre de la cárcel para protegerla junto a su hermana.

Sus padres habían sido amigos de los padres de Hinata, incluso el padre de Hinata fue de los mejores abogados en el despacho de su abuelo cuando era más joven.

Su madre le dijo una vez que su amiga quiso convertirse en abogada como sus padres y ahora estaba en las mejores universidades de su país.

De reojo miro su dedo meñique, ya no había un cabello azulado como cuando era niño, pero él era recordado por sus amigos por ser alguien que nunca rompe una promesa.

…

Fue a sus actuales 23 años que la volvió a ver, ahora él trabajaba como asistente en la compañía de su padre y tenía un humilde departamento cerca del centro que compartía con su mejor amigo Sasuke. Ese día salía tarde del trabajo y se metió a la primera cafetería para tomar algo de cafeína que su cuerpo ya pedía gritos. Su padre le estaba enseñando que si quería llegar a la cima debía iniciar desde lo más básico, como si su bachillerato en administración se lo pasara por el suelo.

Se sentó en una mesa solo y de mal humor al recordar como la vieja Tsunade se reía al ordenarle cualquier tontería. Ignoro la llamada de su madre por su mal humor.

-Mira Nee-chan quiero un vestido como este-decía una voz levemente familiar.

Agradeció a la camarera cuando le trajo su café negro.

-Es muy lindo Hanabi-chan-

Todo el café salió expulsado de su boca y cayó sobre un hombre pelirrojo, ignoro todo y giro su rostro con cara de muerto.

Una hermosa chica de 17 años con larga cabellera castaña giro a verlo confundido, junto a la chica estaba una mujer de edad similar a la suya de largo cabello azulado y ojos perla que se abrieron levemente impresionados.

El destino es curioso.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su antiguo hogar y observaba como su madre aplastaba entre sus brazos a ambas hermanas, su padre reía divertido al lado de su abuelo que no dejaba de revolverle su ahora corto cabello rubio. Al parecer ahora que Hinata había terminado la carrera de derecho venía junto a su abuelo a trabajar nuevamente en Konoha.

Todos reían y miraban emocionados como la familia estaba nuevamente reunida.

Ahora que la mayoría era mayor de edad (Hanabi gruño molesta) un poco de sake comenzó a pasar y antes de darse cuenta Jiraiya y Kushina estaban en medio de una competencia, su padre más sensato conversaba con Hanabi sobre sus posibles opciones de estudio.

Se sintió incomodo al ver como Hinata estaba a su lado con un poco de refresco en sus manos.

¿Qué hacer?

Eran más de diez años sin verse, no sabía si aún eran amigos y para su terror la chica estaba como quería físicamente.

-¿Cómo está todo?-pregunto ella con sonrisa amable.

Se sonrojo y un vago recuerdo de la niña que fue vino a su mente, siempre sola y quien no hablaba de ser necesario. Dio gracias a Kami-sama por el gran trabajo que había hecho con aquella mujer.

-Todo está bien, el teme se alegrara de verte-respondió.

Comenzó a contarle sobre todo lo que paso con sus viejos conocidos, le admitió que salió unos meses con Sakura cuando eran jóvenes pero que no resulto, al final la peli rosa y su mejor amigo ahora estaban intentándolo. Hablo durante varias horas sobre como Ino salía con un chico artista, vagamente sobre como Shikamaru estaba trabajando con él en iguales condiciones (Su padre rio con Hanabi) y como Kiba estaba trabajando como policía junto con Shino.

Al final la fiesta se extendió muchas horas.

Kushina termino en un sofá con una botella de sake proclamándose vencedora, Jiraiya termino en el suelo occiso, Minato estaba dormido en un sofá guardando sus sueños, Hanabi estaba acurrucada en un sofá con una manta que Hinata acababa de ponerle.

La peli azul vio de reojo como Naruto estaba fuera de la casa, sentado frente a la puerta de la entrada con la mirada en el cielo.

Camino hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Encontraste la mitad de la luna rota?-pregunto débilmente.

Realmente no esperaba que un chico recordara la promesa hace muchos años, era tonto incluso para alguien como ella.

-La luna nunca está rota, ella es el reflejo del sol y por eso debido a la rotación de la tierra en ocasiones no se ve completa –explico el chico de forma monótona.

Hinata le vio sorprendida.

-Igual creo que la luna ya no está rota ahora que volviste-añadió con su usual sonrisa.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse sutilmente y girar el rostro algo avergonzada, por suerte no comprendió totalmente la manera que el rubio se expresó. Para Naruto ahora con ella a su lado, era como volver al tiempo que eran niños y su vida era más brillante.

¿Qué hacer?

-Sabes el próximo sábado hay una convención de video juego en el centro de la ciudad-murmuro viendo a otro lado.

Hinata lo vio fijamente.

-¿No sé si quieras ir?-propuso el chico algo nervioso.

Vale era estúpido y actuaba como adolecente hormonal.

Aun así Hinata sonrió.

…

Meses después en medio de su nuevo departamento libre del teme (el bastardo decidió irse para no volver a encontrarlo en posición comprometedora) se estiro cómodamente sobre su nuevo y reclinado sofá. El aroma que salía de la cocina era delicioso y eso fue lo único suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se levantara.

Sonrió levemente al ver a su novia cocinando.

-Ya casi está listo-exclamo Hinata.

Se sintió feliz.

Su vida no era mala…no recordaba todos los momentos que paso al lado de Hinata cuando eran niños, tampoco recordaba bien que paso en el tiempo que ella no estuvo.

Por suerte su mente si recordaba claramente esos meses de noviazgo a su lado, esperaba que fuera así mucho tiempo y la idea de compartir su vida con ella no le asustaba.

Su otra mitad de la luna.

 **Fin**

 _Demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero esto me salió en mi deseo de Naruhina XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
